fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Oración Seis
The Oración Seis (オラシオンセイス Orashion Seisu) (also referred to as 六魔将軍 lit. Six Demon Generals or Six Demons) was a Dark Guild comprised of six incredibly powerful mages. It formed a third of the Balam Alliance.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 131, Pages 11-12 Goal Their goal was to retrieve the Dark Magic "Nirvana" which was capable of turning "light" (good) into "dark" (evil).Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 131, Pages 18-20 In other words, if this magic was acquired, they could turn members of good guilds against each other and bring forth total chaos. They were, however, eventually defeated by the Light Team after initially crushing them. Location and Buildings When one of the Oración Seis members, Cobra, was first shown, just before the Oración Seis arc, he was in what appeared to be a huge fortress or castle. This fortress was presumably the location of their main headquarters.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 130, Page 19 Later, when they came to search for Nirvana, they resided inside a cave, which was actually residue of the Nirvit capital. It was destroyed by Natsu.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 136, Page 2 Strength As a member of the Balam Alliance, Oración Seis possessed incredible magic power at its disposal. The six members of the Oración Seis alone supported a third of the entire Balam Alliance, which controlled virtually all the Dark Guilds. It was stated that every single member of Oración Seis was strong enough to take down a single guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 133, Page 11 Collectively, they were able to quickly defeat the numerically-superior Light Team (sans Jura Nekis and Ichiya) without much effort, a feat made even more impressive by the facts that their leader was merely watching the skirmish and their trump card was asleep.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 134, Pages 9-18 Their power in conjunction with their maliciousness forced the Guild Masters of the most powerful legal guilds to create an alliance capable of opposing them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 131, Pages 15-16 History The guild was created by a man who called himself "Brain". He took five children, former slaves from the Tower of Heaven who possessed the highest magical potential there, and raised them to be members of the Oración Seis(and also made them his Keys, which served the purpose of sealing his even-more-sinister alter-ego, Zero).Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 156, Pages 6-7 Members Guild Master *'Brain'/Zero : The Guild Leader of Oración Seis who uses Darkness magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 133, Page 10 He captured Wendy and used her to revive Jellal.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 138, Pages 1-2 He was later easily defeated by Jura Nekis, but soon revived as a different personality, Zero, after his entire guild was defeated. Zero was also eventually defeated, this time by Natsu. He was then arrested by the Magic Council. **Brain's prayer was for his son, Midnight to "at the very least, not vanish".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 152, Page 9 Members *'Cobra': A Poison Dragon Slayer with magically enhanced hearing (which allowed him to predict virtually all of an opponent's attacks) and a giant flying snake named Cuberos. He defeated and poisoned Erza in the initial skirmish.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 134, Pages 15-16 He squared off against Natsu Dragneel in a long battle and was actually about to finish him off, but was wounded into unconsciousness by Brain before he could do so as Brain had deemed him too weak.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 151, Pages 4-7 He was arrested by the Magic Council along with the rest of the guild. **Cobra's prayer was to "hear the voice of his one friend, Cuberios".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 151, Page 7 *'Racer': A tall man who used a magic that slowed down the perception of time for everybody else within a small proximity of himself, which he actually passed off as a magic that sped himself up. With this purported "superspeed", Racer could pummel enemies with physical attacks before they could even react. He did the most damage to the Light Team in the initial skirmish.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 134, Pages 9-11 He held the upper hand in a battle against Gray and Lyon, but was defeated in a single attack by Gray after his weakness was discovered.Refusing to give up, he launched a kamikaze attack aimed at killing Gray, Lyon, and Sherry, but it failed and he supposedly died in the ensuing explosion.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 140, Pages 11-18 In the anime, he is known to have survived, in which case he was probably arrested by the Magic Council. **Racer's prayer was to be "faster than anyone".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 140, Page 14 *'Angel': A cruel Celestial Spirit mage who was said to have the capability of looking into someone's heart. Her most used spirit, Gemini, could completely mimic other characters' magic and appearances, making her a formidable opponent. She infiltrated the Light Team's meeting, defeating Ichiya and Jura Nekis in the process.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 133, Pages 15-20 She later attacked the Light Team along with the rest of her guild in the initial skirmish.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 134 Page 10Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 134, Pages 13-14 She was defeated by Lucy Heartfilia (who was assisted by Hibiki Laytis) after incapacitating Natsu and Happy and wounding Hibiki.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Pages 17-19 Lucy then received all three of her Golden Zodiac Keys after she was arrested. **Angel's prayer was to "fade into the sky like an angel".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 145, Page 4 *'Hoteye' "of the Heavenly Eyes": A large, money-obsessed, and eccentric mage who used Earth magic from his eyes to liquefy and manipulate the terrain that his enemies stood on. He defeated Lyon and Sherry in the initial skirmish.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 134, Pages 10-11 He defected from the Oración Seis under the influence of Nirvana during his fight with Jura Nekis, and was later defeated by Midnight.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 152, Pages 12-14 Despite no longer being evil, he was arrested by the Magic Council along with the rest of the Oración Seis. **Hoteye's prayer was to see his long lost brother's face one more time, Wally Buchanan.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 152, Page 14 *'Midnight': The Oración Seis's trump card who Brain regarded as a son. Most of the time he was asleep, but he was deadly when he woke up.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 134, Pages 12-13 He used Reflector magic, which allowed him to twist and distort various things to his will. This allowed him to redirect most incoming attacks easily as well as brutally assault enemies. He was defeated by Erza Scarlet after defeating Jellal, Hoteye and several Blue Pegasus representatives, with his defeat causing the awakening of Zero. He was arrested by the Magic Council along with the rest of his guild. **Midnight's prayer was to "fall into slumber in a quiet place." Others *'Klodoa': A talking staff in Brain's possession. It was considered to be the seventh member of the Oración Seis but was not counted as an official member because almost nobody knew that it was alive.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 154, Page 12 It was snapped in half and crushed into pieces by an enraged Zero. *'Cuberos': Cobra's large purple snake that he worked in sync with. It had wings for flight, possessed extremely venomous fangs, and could breathe a poisonous mist for Cobra to ingest.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 148, Pages 15-17Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 150, Pages 4-5 It also was physically powerful.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 148, Pages 16-17 It did not do anything after Cobra's defeat, and was presumably arrested along with its master.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 151, Pages 5-7 It was later revealed that she was a human that was turned into a snake by an evil wizard. Makarov realizes what she was and undid the spell. She has then joined Fairy Tail as an employee.Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 21 Bonus, Guild Cards *'Zero': Brain's alter-ego that he sealed in the form of the six Oración Seis members. He took control of Brain's body after all six members were defeated.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 156, Pages 6-10 He was hell-bent on causing destruction to everything around him, but was ultimately defeated by Natsu (who was assisted by Jellal). Brain/Zero was then arrested by the Magic Council. Bran with Klodoa.jpg|Brain|link=Brain CobraAnime.jpg|Cobra|link=Cobra Racer grand pix.jpg|Racer|link=Racer Screen shot 2010-12-17 at 2.25.33 PM.png|Angel|link=Angel Hoteye anime.jpg|Hoteye|link=Hoteye Untitled.png|Midnight|link=Midnight 05.jpg|Klodoa|link=Klodoa Cuberos poison mist.jpg|Cuberos|link=Cuberos Master Zero.jpg|Zero|link=Zero Trivia *Rave, one of Hiro Mashima's previous works, also features a group named the 'Oración Seis'. *All of the Oración Seis members' name are codenames. Hoteye is the only member of Oración Seis to have his true name revealed (Richard). *The Oración Seis's crest is formed by the characters "六マ", the Kanji for "six" and the katakana "Ma", which means "Demon". Thus, the members were also called "The Six Demons". *Hiro Mashima stated that 'Oración Seis' was only a codename for this nameless guild, but with the closing on the deadline and lack of a better name, he decided to go with the same name. *Except for Brain, all of the members of Oración Seis were once slave children of the Tower of Heaven. Brain single-handedly picked 5 children with the highest magical powers at the time and trained them to be the members of Oración Seis. *In Spanish, its name translates to "Prayer Six", and each member incidentally has a "prayer" which they reveal after they are defeated. References Navigation de:Oración Seis Category:Guilds Category:Villains